


Kinktober Day 1 - Knifeplay

by annwritesxreaders (annwritesfics)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character/reader writing in third person, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Smut, god this literally sucks so bad lmao but idk try it you might like it, have fun with this if you want idk what to say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annwritesfics/pseuds/annwritesxreaders
Summary: Why yes I am participating in kinktober. Why no I am not writing or posting consistently at all. Why do you askOr, I’m literally just a ho for Belphegor? Honestly it’s the glasses and his attitude and that’s it and that’s what this is
Relationships: Belphegor (Supernatural)/Reader, Belphegor (Supernatural)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kinktober Day 1 - Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I am participating in kinktober. Why no I am not writing or posting consistently at all. Why do you ask
> 
> Or, I’m literally just a ho for Belphegor? Honestly it’s the glasses and his attitude and that’s it and that’s what this is

The knife presses against her cheek slips, just a little, and a small cut opens up just under her cheekbone. She looks at him and she thinks that maybe wasn’t an accident.

He’s a demon, after all. It’s one thing to fuck a demon, it’s another thing entirely to fuck a demon and expect them to not act like a demon.

More accurately, it’s one thing to let a demon fuck you. Because he’s the one crushing her body agains the wall. He’s the one dragging the flat edge of the knife back and forth across her throat in time with the drag of his cock in and out of her. He’s definitely in charge, and she’s just along for the ride.

Sam and Dean would kill her if they knew this was happening. They would have Belphegor’s head on an especially fancy paper plate, and Castiel would have hers. But thinking of that kills the mood just slightly, so she chooses to go back to focusing on the way her cunt twitches every time he bottoms out in her.

All at once, the knife’s dull and nearly harmless edge dragging back and forth isn’t enough. She maneuvers her arms up and grabs his chin, forcing a rough and sloppy kiss onto his lips. The way she grabs him sends his sunglasses askew, and when she pulls away and looks up she can see the burnt sockets where Jack’s eyes used to be. She doesn’t care. She looks into them, trying to communicate to him what it is she wants, but from the looks of it she would have to say it out loud.

She leans forward, her lips brushing his ear, whispering in an almost inaudible voice.

“Cut me.”

And yeah, this will be hard to explain later when she wears a turtleneck or a scarf or some other shit or one of the boys sees the obvious cut on her neck. But he smirks at her and flips the knife in his grip, pressing the sharp edge to her throat without drawing blood. She holds her breath and waits, and when the knife is pressed harder into her skin and then slowly dragged to the side she goes lightheaded. Small drops of blood bead at the cut and drip down her neck, but then his lips are on her neck and he’s licking and sucking them away and she really does not give a single flying fuck about how much it stings. Or maybe she likes that it stings.

She can’t be really sure at this particular moment of anything except that she is enjoying this, and whatever the consequences will be she will take them.


End file.
